HungerStuck
by gardenGnostic413
Summary: Every year 20 tributes are picked from 10 different districts. And they are the one and only Homestuck characters. Who will survive the games and who will die? (shippings included)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a cross over of the hunger games and homestuck :) and this is also my second fanfiction I am writing! I hope you like it and this ;)

* * *

You are Dave Strider. Today is the reapings for the Alternia games. you walk with 13-18 aged boys and girls. You look around confused and nervous, you start to sweat as you get escorted to your age group with the rest of the live in district 5, You await impatiently as the a odd woman gives the most boring speech you ever heard. Finally she steeps in front of a glass bowl and dips her hand in it. Her hand mixes the names up carefully and takes she takes out a name. Your head starts spinning as you see her eyes staring at the slip of paper. "Fuck just read the fucking thing now" you mentally say that to your self while you hope its not you that's going to get picked for the most violent games in history.

"And for our male tribute we have-"

She unfolds the paper carefully and grins.

"Dave Strider" your eyes widen from behind your shades and you look around at the crowd. Fuck you wish there was another Dave Strider to come up to the stage, but sadly you are the only Dave Strider in Alternia. You slowly approach to the stage and stand there nervously. You close your eyes and sigh. Your palms get sweaty and you feel sick to your stomach. You knew this would not end well for you, there is no way you could survive this horror. You suddenly start to hate your life as everyone quietly stares at you. You look over at the woman as she takes out another slip of paper from another glass bowl. She carefully unfolds it and takes a deep breath.

"Our female tribute is Roxy Lalonde" the girl that claims to be Roxy stubbled on the stage and grinned not knowing what was happening. She shook your hand and smiled. She waved at the people and the camera.

"Helo people of Alterna! Fuck *hello *Alternia" she waved and scooted closer to me.

"So dade what's happening rigt now? *dude *right" you sigh at her question.

"All I'm going to say is that this is the beginning of our end" she looks at you surprised looks at the screen on top of them. You slightly hear her curse under her breath. You see a small tear coming out and sliding down her pale face.

"I'm so going to die now... Fuck this shit?" She said under her breath as she frowned.

You look out to the crowd and frown. You could not believe out of all the boys, you got picked. Out of all the fucking boys YOU got picked. You mentally start beating your self up as some men escorted you inside. As you walk inside you here the last mumbling and whispering of the people you have know since birth and childhood.

"Give a big round of applause to our tributes! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

well I hope you guys liked the first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

You are now Jade Harley. You are sitting in a train car watching the reapings with the other tribute from your district as your mentors sit beside you waiting to see our competition. You come from district 7 and you are scared out of your mind. You are REALLY good with guns but you have never used those weapons on humans or trolls. Your partner is Karkat Vantas and he looks really frustrated at the fact that he was picked for the Alternia games. You have never really talked to him that much, but you had heard rumors of him having anger issues. You have never payed attention to rumors that much because you have always hated that and gossip.

The Alternia symbol comes up on the screen. You see district ones tributes first, the male tributes name is Eridan, he has some very expensive looking glasses and a dark purple streak in his dark black hair. He seams to be pretty happy to be picked since he smiled and waved at the crowd. The female tribute looked very nice her name is Feferi,she has thick curly hair and a spaghetti strapped shirt with a short fuchsia skirt, but she looked like she was about to start to burst into tears i front of everyone, I feel bad for her.

Then came district 2, the male tribute has black messy hair all over the place with some... Clown? Makeup on. As you stare at the screen he looks like he is high or something because he is just smiling really weird at the camera, his name is Gamzee. Then came the next tribute it is a girl named Terezi. Wait... What? She is blind?! You say to yourself in surprise and start feeling bad as you see her with a cane heading up on the stage.

Then came district 3. Woah this looks like a strong competition. The male tribute was VERY muscular, his horn is broken and you feel bad for him he also was missing a couple of teeth and has cracked sunglasses... His name is Equius. The female tribute looks pretty pissed as she goes up to the stage. She has a short pixie cut all she did was glare at the camera. God she looked like she was going to kill someone, but she does have a good fashion sence she also had a very beautiful name that fit her extremely well... It was Kanaya

In district 4 the male tributes name is Sollux, he showed no expression to all of this...for some reason you kinda feel bad for him... But you don't know why. Then came the female tribute, she has black thick wavy hair that stopped at her waist. Her name is Vriska and she looks pretty skilled at weapons, And also kinda bitchy.

Then came district 5, the male tribute has shaggy golden blond hair and has round sunglasses on. He looks like he has been having a bad day. To be honest he looked pretty cute... To bad you have to fight him... His name is Dave. Them came the female tribute, she has short blond hair and she looked drunk when she came on stage she looks about 19. She seemed pretty happy at first but then... A frown appeared on her pale face. Her name is Roxy.

Then comes district 6, the tributes both look... Pretty weak but you feel bad for them, especially the one in the wheel chair. His name is Tavros and the girl's name is Nepeta. She seems pretty cute since she is kinda dressed up like a cat.

Then here is your district. It's just like you remember it, you come up on stage then Karkat. You look extremely sad and about to cry but you held it in and Karkat just looks... Like he is filled with rage. You keep your eyes on the screen and you see yourself patting his back as you held in your tears.

District 8 appeared on the screen

The male tributes name was John he has square glasses with a blue outlining on the frames, he was frowning the whole time trying to keep his tears inside.

The female tribute showed no emotion and just stared at John and back at the camera. She has black lipstick with black eyeliner that look fits her very well, her name is Rose.

District 9 makes me want to cry, it is was my cousin Jake... you hold your tears in as you see him walking towards the stage. Then came the female tribute her name was Aradia her hair thick wavy went down to her butt, she kept a poker face the whole entire time.

District 10's male tribute looked cool and strong he has messy hair that spiked up a bit and pointy black shades, his name is Dirk. The female tribute's name is Jane she has short boy cut that goes with her perfectly and oval glasses.

The Alternia symbol came up on the screen and the flat screen shut down. You hold your tears in and look at Karkat. His face shows that he is in shock.

"Jade..."

"What Karkat?" You respond to him.

"There is no way I could kill them" he closes his eyes and sighs.

"Me too Karkat... Me too" you stand and leave the car and head to the bathroom and lock yourself in it and start bursting out tears and punching the "wall"

"WHYYY?! WHY THE FUCK?! THIS IS SHIT! KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE AND TROLLS IS FUCKING SHIT!" You gasp for air and sob. A couple of minutes pass and you calm down. You clean your face with the water from the sink and dry your face up. When you open the door you see Karkat out side your bathroom.

"Are... Are you ok Jade?" He looks at you with a curious face. You quickly hug him and bury you face into his chest and cry.

"Karkat... I d-don't think I can do this... I CAN'T kill anyone... And I'm going to die... I don't want to die!" Karkat stroked his hand on your messy hair and that calms you down. You suddenly hear the train slow down and stop. You wipe your tears off quickly and head to the exit door with Karkat

"Are you ready for many fucking fans?" You sniffle a little and nod.

"You bet" you wipe your tears off as the door opens and light fills the train car.

* * *

i hope you guys liked this update :) I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are now standing naked in front of your female stylist. She circles you slowly and that makes you feel awkward and uncomfortable. She looks at every detail and smiles.

"Hmmm I know what the perfect outfit for you" she headed to another room and took out some fabric and started making his outfit.

"You can put your robe on now if you want" she does not even keep her eyes away of the outfit while she makes it. You rush over to the table and slip it on you. It was very conformable and fuzzy on the inside and outside. You leave the room and knock on Jade's door. She opened the door and you detect that she wearing the same white robe you are wearing.

"Hey Karkat" she smiles warmly at you.

"Do you feel better?" She frowns at the question and takes a deep breath.

"Not really... I mean these games are stupid and they don't make sense... I'm going to die... There is no way I will ever win and winning means all of you dead or us dead"

Karkat frowned at the thought of the games. Jade does have a point... The games are stupid as fuck, he hated them. Both of the stylist walk over to both of them and grin from ear to ear.

"Woah you guys are fast" You say as you look at the outfits.

"This years theme for you guys is space" she hands Jade a strapless black dress with green flecks scattered across the dress. Then they hand Karkat a shiny black suit with a green tie and black dress pants with green shoes.

"Ok guys quickly put the things on, you have to get on the chariot in 5 five minutes" you and Jade head to your rooms.

~2 minutes later~

You spot the golden chariot and get on, You see Jade talking to the male district 5 tribute.

"Hey Jade hurry up! It's almost time to get out there" you see the boy kiss her hand and smirk, Jade giggles and walks over to you and gets on beside you.

"That Dave boy is really nice! He said I am pretty" she blushes as she sees Dave look back at her and wink. Karkat rolled his eyes as and fixed his green tie.

"Jade... So far... Who are you alliances with? Well you can tell me if you want to... But I'm just asking" You ask her as she looks at you with a smile.

"We'll me and Jake... And Dave also Tavros, Jane, and John and... Feferi" you look at Jade in disbelief

"With a seadeweler?!" She nods

"She is actually really nice and... Well just don't tell anyone because most people will go against her for being friends with me" frowns and looks at you... Waiting for your response

"Ok i wont tell anyone but...We'll can I be in a alliance with you too?" You turned candy red as you ask her. Jade nods and smiles back at you The black horses started to pull your chariot and you start to get a little nervous.

District 1 is water themed this year. Eridan has a purple tuxedo with a blue scarf and black shoes. Feferi has a puffy blue dress with a coral pattern in the bottom with a blue head band with a small coral pattern on it. The crowd went crazy with all the bright sea colors.

District 2's theme is art themed. Gamzee has a white tuxedo with splattered colors around it and black dress pants. Terezi has a short pencil skirt with the same design as Gamzee with black tights. The crowd became wild as they saw them wave and smile with pleasure.

District 3 is athleticism themed Equius is wearing a black shirt with dark blue sweat pants and a head band on his fore head. Kanaya is wearing a sport bra and black booty shorts and gloves. She looks like she having fun out there. Everyone admired Kanaya's modeling and Equius' strongness.

Then came district 4 with the theme of bugs. Sollux is wearing a yellow tuxedo with black stripes across it and black dress pants and a black and yellow scarf around his neck. Vriska is wearing a long dress that showed her curves perfectly. The dress is black with the pattern of cobwebs and spiders. The people seemed surprised but exited about the bug theme.

Then came district 5 with the theme of fire. The guy that was flirting with Jade... you belive his name is Dave. He is wearing a black suit with red flames and red dress pants. Roxy had a short red dress with black flames. The crowd cheered on for the two blonds as they smiled... Well Roxy smiled, Dave just smirked and waved his hand as well as Roxy.

Surprisingly district 6 took a new turn this year, the theme is earth. Sadly Tavros still was on his wheel chair, he has a green suit on with a white swirl on the bottom. Nepeta is wearing a puffy green dress with flowers scattered around it and a flower on her hair. The crowd thought it was... Cute and I have to admit it but they did look kinda cute for their age.

Then it was time for us. The horses galloped gracefully. I smile and waved at the crowd... I know that will give me sponsors. I looked at Jade and she is just standing there with a big smile but not anything else... You also way her to get sponsors, you have to think of something before district 8 comes. You reach for Jade's hand and take it. Jade flinches a bit but accepts your hand.

((Karkat what are you doing?)) she whispers.

((Just follow my lead)) he lifts up your hand that is attached with Jade'a hand. The crowed goes wild and you hug Jade. The crowd becomes fucking crazy.

Then district 8 entered with a darkish theme. John has a black shirt and black pants with chains and his hair is styled spiky. He did not seem to like the look but he went along with that. Rose is wearing a black dress with a pink belt that dragged on the floor. Te crowd went wild as John and Rose bowed and waved.

Districts 9 was... Unusual, it was death. Jake is dressed as a skeleton and his glasses cracked and his hair messed up. Aradia was dressed as a ghost, her hair flowed in the air. It looks like she put on white contacts to make it look like she is dead her dress is torn apart and has rags. The crowd started to get crazy at the costumes.

The last district came up and their theme is dreams. Dirk is wearing a purple one piece outfit with a white crescent moon on the chest area and red shoes, he represents Derse. Jane is wearing a yellow long dress with a white crescent moon on her chest area with light purple shoes, she represents Prospit. The crown goes wild as they feast their eyes on them.

The chariots all make their way around the city circle and come to a complete stop. You turn to Jade and see her giggling at the district 5 guy. God he got on your nerves, you tap we shoulder and signal her to pay attention to President Snow.

((Karkat you the stuff he says is crap)) she winks at you and looks at Dave and smiles, he lowers his shades and wiggles his eyebrows at her. She blows a kiss to him and hugs me, I stiffen up and look at her confused.

(( dude don't you remember? We need sponsors right?)) you catch on and stroke her hair slowly and smile. You really don't care what president Snow says. All you really hear is "Blah Blah Blah Blah I'm saying crap Blah Blah I hate you all Blah Blah Blah you are all fuckasses Blah Blah Blah you are all gonna die Blah Blah Blah Blah good luck Blah Blah Blah" you glare at him as he talks like its totally fine that kids like us have to kill each other... I mean that's fucked up. Before you know it the anthem plays and the chariots start moving. You watch the crowd as they cheer, god they are so stupid... Knowing that 23 of us are going to die... I bet they don't even care. Jade lets go of you and yawns.

"We'll... As each second passes... The closer it's time for the games... Now I don't know about you but... I hope you win because I have no chances of winning" she gives you a weak smile and turns to the crowd and waves.

"Hey Jade don't say that... You never fucking know, I mean most of these people look strong and... Weird and... Kinda scary but you have to try your best... Ok?" She smiles and hugs you once more.

"You know you are nicer than I thought" you chuckle

"The games change you... Fuck this shit" you try to make you best expression of Dave's cool guy smirk and she laughs.

"Karkat just be yourself" you nod and look at the other tributes. God you know you are going to die very soon... But it's time to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you just heard the buzzer for lunch. You look around for Jade and see her practicing her targets with her rifle. She puts it down and walks over to you with a smile on her face.

"Hey Tavros what up?"

She walks behind your wheel chair and starts pushing you to one of the tables.

"Ummm nothing really... Just sitting" Jade giggles and grins.

"We'll what would you say If I talked to Aradia that talked to Equius into making legs for you" you freeze up look at her in disbelief.

"Did John set you up to do this?"

"No silly I mean it! He is going to put them on you before the games!" You smile and thank her, She sits beside you. Well I least I get legs. Too bad I have to... Die and not enjoy them that much. But don't say that Jade did her best and Aradia especially because Equius really does not like low bloods... And I bet he did take a while on making that for me.

"What's wrong Tavros?" She looks at you confused but with a slight tinkle in her emerald eyes. You stare at them, wow I bet it's easy to get lost in them. You give her a slight smile. That's good enough for her. You guys are kinda close now and she knows what you are saying without using words, just with your eyes and expression. You spot the boy with the round glasses heading Jade's way. Gosh i bet he think he owns her or something! He just keeps coming and coming like every two seconds when I try to be with her and she is my friend.

"Sup Harley, Nitram"

"Oh hey Dave!" She smiles warmly at him an turns her face to me.

"Oh hi Dave" you don't even bother to look at him. Gosh he is annoying sometimes but just be happy... For Jade.

(Authors note: hey guys I'm going to start doing this only for this chapter or others depending of how many people or trolls are talking:

Dave: hey

Jade: hello

Tavros:hi

So yea it will happen sometimes so you guys don't get confused of who is talking cuz I do a lot! And I hope you guys like this chapter so far!)

Dave: so how's your training going?

Jade: it's pretty good, I mean I got all of the targets so yea...

Tavros: ...

You start to hear a couple of footsteps approaching you guys and you turn around. It's Karkat, John, Jake, and Jane.

John: hi guys!

Jake: hello!

Jane: hi

Karkat: HEY

You turn and resume eating you lunch. Jade smiles and stands to hug Jake.

Jade: I'm glad I can see you Jake!

Jake: I'm happy to see you too Jade.

Jake then takes a seat across from you and Jade sits next to you and so does Jane. You look at the girl with the oval glasses and smile she returns your smile with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes and a warm smile.

Jane: hello my name is Jane

Tavros: uhhh my name is Tavros

Jane: nice to meet you Tavros

She presents you her hand and you shake it slowly. You then feel a presence behind you, you look up and it's Equius.

Equius: well hello there low-blood are you ready?

Tavros: uhhh I don't know I should ask Jade.

You turn to her and see her talking to Jake, Dave, and Karkat.

Tavros: hey... Jade should I get my legs now?

Jade turns and looks at Equius and nods at him.

Jade: of course you can Tavros it your choice.

Tavros: then yes I do want them now.

Equius: then come with me

low-blood.

Jade stands and starts pushing your wheelchair following Equius.

Tavros: thank you Jade for this

Jade: no problem Tavros!

Equius: ok here we are now Jade you can leave now and I will take care of the low-blood.

Jade: ok Equius bye and you too Tavros I still have to thank Aradia for this too.

She smiles and heads to the table where Aradia is located. Sollux, Nepeta, Vriska, and Terezi are there too. Equius walks behind your wheelchair and starts pushing it to your room.

Equius: are you exited low-blood?

You look at him and smile shyly.

Tavros: of course I am I mean I will finally walk again! }:D

He pushes you to his room and closes the door. His room had more constructive than yours it had more metals and screws to make things.

Equius: ok let's start

You close your eyes tightly and wait for the "operation"

* * *

Should I keep going? Because I mean if no one is going to read it then why should I keep going. But please comment if I should :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I did not update! I forgot my password and I could not get in :/ sorry

* * *

You are now Feferi Peixes, and you just showed those Gamemakers what you are capable of. Wait is that Eridan walking towards you? Oh it is maybe I can get a alliance with him.

Eridan: hello fef

Feferi: oh hi Eridan!

Eridan: so how did it go?

Feferi: well it think it went pretty good!

Eridan: hmmmm good I was wondering if you would be in a alliance with me?

You could see a dark purple splash across his face as he asks the question as he smirks. He is pretty cute for a person in your district. Not all the high-bloods are that cute.

Feferi: of course Eridan I would love to!

Eridan: well I suppose that is good... Am I right?

Feferi: of course that's good!

You turn around and see Kanaya entering for her turn. You look around more and see your secret friend sitting with Dave, Karkat, Jake, and Jane.

Feferi: hey Eridan I gotta do something

Eridan: well ok Fef

You wave goodbye and head over towards Jade. She is sitting with Karkat and Dave. She was smiling but you can tell inside all the happiness she was suffering... Of the Games you know she does not want to make friends but... She did.

Feferi: hey you guys!

Jade looked up at you and gave you a warm smile.

Jade: hey Feferi

Dave: sup

Karkat: HELLO?

You gave a cocky smile at Karkat and turned back to Jade again.

Jade: so how was it?

Feferi: I think I did pretty good

You smirk at the thought of how awesome you where there. Some times you think you are so awesome, but I should not brag...

Jade: well that's good!

Dave: yea... It is

Karkat: ...

Feferi: well it's almost time for you Dave.

Dave: yep

Feferi: are you nervous?

Dave: nope

Feferi: well you are the fearless type.

You look at Jade and give a slight grin and a wink. She rolls her eyes playfully and gives a cocky smile.

Dave: I guess so...

Feferi: yep...

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?

Jade: haven't you been listening?

Karkat: ...NOT REALLY...

Dave: not cool

Karkat: SHUT UP

Dave: hmmm let me guess... NO

Jade: boys calm down

Feferi: yes please...

Everyone looks up as Vriska enters the room again and sits down bragging about what she did and what her score could.

Dave: guess it's my turn...

Dave stands and heads to the door.

Jade: good luck

Feferi: try your best!

Karkat: GET A LOWER SCORE THAN ME!

You and Jade turn and look at Karkat with a confused look in your face.

Karkat: WHAT?! I SAID SOMETHING!

Jade rolls her eyes and sighs as she sees Equius.

Equius: hello I would like to speak with you...

He looks at you and Karkat.

Equius: in private

Jade: ummm ok...

She walks off with Equius and they disappear behind a door. You hear them whispering and Jade squeal with joy... What the crap is happening?! You look back to the door where Dave went in and see him come back out acting all cool like he always does and sits in the same place he sat last time.

Dave: where did Harley go?

Feferi: she is talking to Equius

Karkat: HERE SHE COMES

The three of you look up and see her walking with Tavros... WALKING?! OMG Tavros is walking! He has a bright smile on his face as he walks with his new robotic legs. Everyone stops what they are doing and look at him with amazement.

Tavros: hey guys I can walk again!

Jade: this is awesome! I can't believe it!

Dave: woah cool

Karkat: WOW YOU GUYS SEEM PRETTY HAPPY

Feferi: this is great!

Jade sits beside Dave and looks up at Tavros smiling. Tavros looks at Dave.

Tavros: can I sit with Jade?

Dave raises one of his eyebrows.

Dave: what do you mean?

Tavros: can you move so I can sit beside her?

Dave glares at Tavros without moving a muscle.

Dave: why should I?

Feferi: lets not start a fight and anyways Tavros it's your turn

Tavros frowns as he sees Roxy sitting down with Dirk and Jane.

Tavros: fine...

He walks over to the door and slowly goes in. You look over and you see Jake talking with Jade. Wow they look a lot alike... They must be cousins or something... In no time Tavros comes back and he is arguing with Dave. Then Karkat goes in. Jade is trying to fix the problem while Jake begins talking with Dirk. Then Karkat comes back and Jade goes in. Before you know it everyone is done and it's time to leave.

Feferi: bye guys!

Jade: bye!

Karkat: LETS JUST GET OUT OF HERE...

Dave: later

Tavros: bye Feferi...


End file.
